CinderellaChicker
by Anna Ride
Summary: Onyx isn't exactly the most popular girl at her school, or at home. Between slaving away for her stepfamily, working at her late mother's clothing shop, and trying to be less obvious about her crushing on her best friend's popular brother, Aaron, she's pretty much booked. But what happens when she goes to the ball? Will she meet her prince? Or will Talia step in? FULL SUM INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**I NO OWN WHAT I NO OWN.**

**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute wanted me to post this pronto after reading the summary...so...here!**

**Summary:**

**Onyx 'Led Head' Martinez isn't exactly the most popular girl at her school. Or at home, either, really. Between slaving away for Cruella and the Steppies, working at her late mother's vintage clothing shop - now in the hands of Cruella - and trying to be less obvious about her crushing on her best friend's popular brother, Aaron, she's pretty much booked. But what happens when she goes to the Masquerade Ball? Will she meet her Prince Charming? Or will Talia and the Steppies get in her way?**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**AND IF YOU DON'T, PLEASE DON'T FLAME!**

* * *

**Prologue: My Present Humiliation As My Prince Finds Out I'm A Dorky Stepsister Of The Most Beautiful Chicks At Our School And I Try Not To Cry. Hard.**

How awkward.

I mean, I had dreamt of this moment for so long, right? Dreamt and waited and worried and hoped it would never come. I mean, I hadn't been the girl he wanted, right? That was...Some gorgeous, funny, witty girl that took over my body!

Right.

Total Jekyll and Hyde scenario, and not my fault at all. I mean, the cleaning products must've gotten to my head, or maybe sitting in front of the computer screen in all my spare time, and it made me go all Mrs. Hyde on the town.

Whatever it was, it wasn't me.

I'm a very structured, run-of-the-mill girl. Totally plain looking, shy, nerdy book-type, and an artist. I _am not_ the girl that Aaron's been looking for. I mean, I was, that night. It was my body and all.

But it wasn't _me._

I was the girl that he had never noticed before, I was the girl that had a mild crush on him from a far and no friends and two gorgeous, popular stepsisters and an evil stepmother and – and...I wasn't this Cinderella Chick from the dance!

It must be karma.

For, like, writing that blog. I get it, okay? Comparing my life to ole Cindy's was meant to be funny! I. SO. DIDN'T. MEAN. FOR. THE. MOST. POPULAR. GUY. IN. SCHOOL. TO. GO. LOOKING. FOR. ME. AFTER.

OhmyGod.

I should've never gone to the dance.

Because here I was, on my hands and knees, scrubbing the clothes' shop floor, with him standing above me in shock as he stared at my sneakers, which had the same Cinderella-Chicker signed on them as my heels at the dance.

Yup.

Karma.

OhmyGod.

I never got to say goodbye to Goldie and Maxine and May. I hope that they'll survive running this shop under Stepmother Cruella's supervision after I die of embarrassment, which, sadly, was going to happen pretty soon because he was opening his mouth, probably to ask if I was Marissa and Carissa's sister and how I could possibly be related to them and that he'd made a mistake and never wanted to see me again.

Sigh.

I doubt Cindy's prince ever said that to her, huh?

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Abhor it?**

**Adored it?**

**Feel the urge to throw your laptop against the wall?**

**Lurve it?**

**No matter how you feel, I wanna know. SO...**

**REVIEW!**

**~Anna Ride**


	2. Chapter One: How

**I NO OWN WHAT I NO OWN.**

**OKAY, SO, THANK YOU.**

**FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**I DIDN'T EXPECT MANY.**

**You guys are AWEEESSOOOME!**

**Summary:**

**Onyx 'Led Head' Martinez isn't exactly the most popular girl at her school. Or at home, either, really. Between slaving away for Cruella and the Steppies, working at her late mother's vintage clothing shop - now in the hands of Cruella - and trying to be less obvious about her crushing on her best friend's popular brother, Aaron, she's pretty much booked. But what happens when she goes to the Masquerade Ball? Will she meet her Prince Charming? Or will Talia and the Steppies get in her way?**

* * *

**Chapter One: How This Embarrassing Mess of Events Started**

"OhmyGod, he's totally looking for a date," Stepsister One – Marissa – gushed, leaning forward over her salad. My ears perked up, knowing exactly who they were talking about.

Aaron Fields, the most popular, perfect guy in the history of high school. You know, the typical stereotype, football quarterback, wrestler, baseball player, Student Body President, totally hot, loaded, abs to die for.

Not that I noticed, or anything.

*Insert Awkward, Embarrassed Cough.*

"I know!" Stepsister Two – Carissa – squealed, leaning over her own salad. I looked down at my lasagna and bit my lip. It was so delicious, but so carb-y...Aw, whatever. They could starve themselves, but I wouldn't.

I took another bite, pretending not to listen to their conversation, when I totally was. What girl in her right mind _wouldn't? _After all, any girl in our school would kill to go out with Aaron. He was practically the prince of the school.

And so the girls loved him.

And I am ashamed to say I am one of this group.

"Apparently, he's got his eye on Talia," Stepsister One sighed slightly, and Stepsister Two frowned, taking a big bite of her salad, her eyebrows scrunching together.

I wasn't even surprised, or depressed. Talia was the female version of Aaron - most popular girl in school, head cheerleader, gorgeous, and sweet to anyone that's not me.

But, then again, everyone other than my friends was sweet to anyone that's not me. I didn't really know why. I was just an easier target, I suppose.

But then Stepsister Two replied, her tone confused, "I heard he was interested in some, like, nobody. Lucy told me that Goldie was talking to that Goth about how he was asking about one of her lame friends the other night."

My ears perked up. Goldie Fields, my best friend, was Aaron's twin sister. She was also constantly complaining about how he was bothering her and stuff. _Aaron likes one of her friends? No way! It's obviously May. She's probably freaking out right now! _I thought, smiling to myself.

May was what everyone considered 'Goth' even though she really wasn't. Sure, she wore a lot of black and had pink and green and blue streaks in her hair, but she was too cheery to be considered Goth.

Another thing about May? She was an auburn headed, emerald-eyed beauty. Like, seriously, she was _drop dead gorgeous._ Even though she and Goldie insisted I was gorgeous, too.

Hah, yeah right.

"No way," Stepsister One gushed. "That's _so_ not possible! He and Talia are, like, perfect for each other. Are you sure Lucy heard right?"

Stepsister Two leaned closer, opening her mouth to say something before finally glancing at me. Her eyes widened, as if she had just noticed I was there. "Hey, Onyx?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded, raising an eyebrow, looking up at them and pushing one of my loose black curls out of my dark obsidian eyes. They shared a look, and Stepsister One scrunched up her nose.

"Can you, like, leave us alone and go and clean or something? Mommy wants you to work at the shop," she informed me, shooting me a sweet smile that made me want to glare.

Standing up, I tried not to roll my eyes and nodded again, picking up my plate and cup and shoving my lasagna into my mouth. The Stepsisters crinkled their noses and I smirked when I turned around, walking into the kitchen and rinsing out my dishes.

As I hummed to myself, I heard the murmurs of conversation in the dining room and sighed a little, remembering when it was just me and Dad. Everything had been so easy back then.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I fought back the tears and the memories. Biting my lip, I stomped out the door, grabbing my jacket and messenger bag on my way out and slamming the door behind me. I knew that Evil Stepmother was going to kill me for that, but I didn't care. I needed OUT.

The breeze hit my face, relaxing me slightly as I slid on my hoodie and zipped it up, slipping my hands into my pockets. My messenger bag bumped my hip lightly, and I closed my eyes again, breathing in the crisp air. It was going to rain soon, but I prayed I'd be home by then, or at least at the shop so Maxine could drop me off.

Tightening my ponytail, I let out a dreary sigh, shoving my hands back into my pockets and walking along the sidewalk, looking down at the toe of my black ankle, lace-up leather riding boots. Then, suddenly, I bumped into a rock-hard chest and fell backwards onto my butt.

Wincing, I groaned, my hands stinging from impact. My stone-washed jean short-shorts were slightly dirty from the fall, and I knew that Maxine would be fussing over me when she saw them. Cursing under my breath, I stood up, wiping off my hands.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay, Onyx?" a familiar male voice asked, tough hands wrapping around my upper arms and helping me stand. Looking up to tell the person to look where they're going next time and demand to know how they knew my name, I blinked, my dark eyes meeting a pair of golden ones, my heart stopping, "Onyx? Are you okay?" he asked again.

Nodding slowly, I brushed off my jeans, pulling away from his grasp. "Yeah, whatever, I'm fine," I muttered, some of my curls falling into my face. Aaron reached to push them away but I stepped back, forcing a smile. "Well, I have to go, I'll watch where I'm going next time."

And then I jogged off down the street to the clothes' shop, his eyes on my back. Mentally facepalming, I turned a corner, heart still thudding as I slowed to a stop, leaning over, my hands on my knees.

_I am such an idiot._

* * *

**Okay, so, Fax is Forever and I have started a CO!**

**Well, two, actually!**

**TANGLED and INTERTWINED. PLEASE GO READ. *Puppy dog eyes.***

**~Anna Ride**


	3. Chapter Two: I

**Fire made me update.**

**HAHA, FIRE, YOU MUST WRITE NOW. :P Hehe.**

**Please?**

**Summary:**

**Onyx 'Led Head' Martinez isn't exactly the most popular girl at her school. Or at home, either, really. Between slaving away for Cruella and the Steppies, working at her late mother's vintage clothing shop - now in the hands of Cruella - and trying to be less obvious about her crushing on her best friend's popular brother, Aaron, she's pretty much booked. But what happens when she goes to the Masquerade Ball? Will she meet her Prince Charming? Or will Talia and the Steppies get in her way?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: How I Totally Made an IDIOT of Myself by Running Away From Aaron Like a Headless Chicken from a Hungry Wolf**

Shivering, I ran into the doors of the shop, soaking wet with my hair sticking to my face. Maxine rushed over, her brown eyes worried. Her skirt brushed the ground and made her slower, and I would've laughed at the sight if I wasn't so cold.

My teeth chattered and I squeezed my eyes shut as a warm fleece blanket was wrapped around me. "Thank you," I whispered, but Maxine ignored me, already fussing about what a mess I was.

"What _happened?_ No, why are you here in this weather?" she asked, her eyes narrowing and her hands going onto her hips. "If Cruella sent you in here in this thunder storm, I _swear_ I'll, I'll…!"

I shook my head, my wet ponytail stinging my face. "No, no, it rained after they sent me out. I…I was held up. Bumped into Aaron on the way…literally," the last word came out as a sigh as I sat down on the neon orange vintage couch near the door.

Maxine's eyebrows shot up, and she sat down next to me, pulling me into her side. "Goldie's brother? The handsome one all of the girls are in love with?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes and blushed slightly. Nudging me with her elbow, the middle aged woman giggled like a school girl, "Who _a special girl_ is in love with?"

Scoffing, I rolled my eyes again, "Not _love_, Maxine. He's just…cute, I guess. Not my type." I waved it off, shrugging, "Too goody-goody, perfect, football guy. I mean, it's just overrated." Maxine laughed at me, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, honey, sure," she replied through her guffaws. "Totally overrated, you don't like him _at all. _Which is perfect, because then you wouldn't mind him dropping Goldie off for her shift," she gestured out the window.

Where I saw Aaron and Goldie walking towards the shop, laughing and teasing, smiling and shoving each other, "No way," I screeched, jumping off the couch and heading into the back room, hiding behind some clothes hangers.

Maxine laughed at me, her blonde hair falling into her face as her dimples deepened from her guffaws. Glaring, I gestured for her to shut up as the bell dinged above the door. "Hello, Maxine," Goldie's voice greeted cheerfully, and I glanced through the clothes to see her putting her honey-blonde curls up in a ponytail, "Reporting for vintage clothing duty! Is On here yet, or will I have to work alone again?"

Aaron looked up, his golden eyes interested now, "Onyx? She's working here, too?" Goldie sighed and rolled her eyes, the violet flashing darker in aggravation. I knew that look. It was her special Aaron look.

My heart thumped in my chest as I listened. _Why's he asking about me? Why does he care? _I screamed in my head, biting my lip and tugging at my semi-dry ponytail. Then something occurred to me. _What if it wasn't May he was interested in…it was me?_

"She's in the back, I think," Maxine drawled, glancing towards the room I was hiding in. I crawled farther back, picking up a tank top that had fallen to the floor and huffing in annoyance, loud enough for them to hear, popping up and putting it on a hanger. "Oh, there she is! On, Gold is here!"

I turned, feigning a bored look, as if I hadn't heard their conversation. Then I saw Goldie and grinned, jogging over and hugging her. "I haven't seen you since Thursday!" I complained as she hugged back. "Where have you been?"

I felt Aaron's eyes on me but I didn't look up. He'd know that I had heard if I did. He'd know that I liked him. That I'd liked him since third grade when he saved me from falling to my death off the monkey bars after Talia pushed me.

"Aaron and I were on vacation. Natalia has been _freaking_ on him for rejecting her on Wednesday, and Mom thought we needed a break from the madness," she murmured in my ear, I raised an eyebrow. Talia was always dramatic, but this sounded borderline stalker_._

"Well, you know she likes to get what she wants," I whispered back, making Goldie laugh and pull away. Laughing, as well, I looked up, and my laughter ceased, my eyes widening as I stared into Aaron's golden eyes, "Oh, hi, um…Aaron, right?"

He raised a dark, almost black, eyebrow, but nodded, a strange look in his eyes. It made me want to squeal and run at the same time. Stepping back, I forced a smile. "Nice to see you again," I told him politely, before turning to Goldie and tugging on her hand. "C'mon! Maxine just got this _kickin'_ new black leather skirt in, and you _have_ to come see it."

Goldie grinned and squealed before heading to the back room. I nodded at Aaron and turned to follow when he grabbed my arm and gently turned me towards him. Maxine smirked and followed Goldie, not making any attempts to help me. Raising an eyebrow at Aaron, I put my other hand on my hip. He chuckled, letting his hand drop. "Look, I was wondering…If you weren't busy, I mean…"

With a sigh, I shook my head. "I _am_ busy. I have all AP classes, a job here, and a chef-and-maid thing somewhere else, and I don't have time for tutoring someone else, so, I'm sorry, but, I can't," I told him, cutting to the chase. His right eyebrow flew upwards, and he chuckled.

"Onyx, I wasn't going to ask you to tutor me," he breathed, his eyes shining in amusement. I bit my lip and fought a blush, raising my own eyebrow in question. "I was going to ask if…"

He was so close, I felt his breath on my face, and my heart sped up. My eyes were locked with him, but they didn't convey my emotions. I had learned how to hide them pretty well ever since Mom passed. But the air around us had an odd feeling in it, like when we had bumped into each other earlier. It was almost…magical.

But then the bell sounded throughout the shop again, and I was broken from the hypnotic trance of his endless golden eyes. Looking down at my shoes, I cleared my throat, pulling from his grasp once again. The air's magical fizzle faded until it was as if it was never there at all.

"I'm sorry, but whatever it is, as I said, I'm busy," I informed him before striding off after Maxine and Goldie. Walking past the two girls, I continued on to the bathroom, where I shut the door and slid to the ground, putting my face in my hands.

_What _was_ that back there? _I wondered, biting my lip and groaning. _He's so confusing! Why can't he leave me be? Make fun of me like Talia? Ask out Talia and love her for, like, eternity? Why does he have to talk to me?_

_ Onyx, you're the one being confusing here. _A nagging voice I like to call My Conscious reminded me. _You have a moment with him and then basically run away like a headless chicken from a hungry wolf._

I shuddered at the mental imagery that came with that. _Wow, thanks, M. C., really, that was a wonderful image. Anyways, he was just being nice. He probably just sees me as Goldie's little friend. He probably doesn't even know that I'm the Steppie's stepsister. If he did, he'd be so appalled by the colossal difference between us that he'd be blinded and never want to hear from me again._

If it's possible, I think My Conscious snorted. Then I realized that I was talking to myself and facepalmed, shaking it off. "Can you get any crazier?" I asked myself quietly, my whisper jumbled from my skin as I buried my face my knees.

With a long sigh, I stood, slowly, closing my eyes and stretching. Then, I heard the bell ding, and knew he was gone, and it depressed me that I was half glad…and half really, really sad.

_ I'm pathetic. _

* * *

**I hope you liked! :D PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE...**

**Review whether you do like,  
Or you dislike.**

**:)**

**~Anna P. E. **


	4. Chapter Three: Became

**Fluffy made me update!**

**But she's updating, too, so...:D**

**AND SHE'S AWESOME, SO THIS IS DEDICATED TO HER.**

**CHECK OUT HER STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.**

**(Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute)**

**READ AND REVIEW, AND I DON'T OWN WHAT I DON'T OWN!**

**Summary:**

**Onyx 'Led Head' Martinez isn't exactly the most popular girl at her school. Or at home, either, really. Between slaving away for Cruella and the Steppies, working at her late mother's vintage clothing shop - now in the hands of Cruella - and trying to be less obvious about her crushing on her best friend's popular brother, Aaron, she's pretty much booked. But what happens when she goes to the Masquerade Ball? Will she meet her Prince Charming? Or will Talia and the Steppies get in her way?**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Enter, Talia, Ms. Perfect and the Chick that's been bullying Me Ever Since First-Flippin'-Grade, when I Got My Friend Goldie and She Got Braces**

May and Goldie were recounting an insane party that they had snuck into at Aaron's best friend, Toby's house. Goldie had a _major_ crush on him, and had been invited, but Aaron insisted that she stayed home because parties are 'too wild.'

Goldie's reaction to this information wasn't very…civil.

In fact, it ended in f and ended in u.

My friends don't really have many points in the manners category, but they made up for it with their helpfulness in situations where you're about to be harassed by the Steppies and their master, Talia.

Like, now, for instance.

"Aw, look at Led Head, the social-outcasted freak who has to thrive on her best friends' pathetic rule breaking to be connected to the outside world," Talia pouted, and Stepsister Two wiggled around a little uncomfortably. She was the nicer of the two Steppies, but she was still Talia's monkey, so I disliked her plenty.

"Aw, look, May, On," Goldie sneered, eyes slits. "The jealous Witch of Brooksville High in her natural habitat, the littered and graffitied hallway, as she tries to steal the prince's heart," a dangerous smirk crossed my best friend's face, "And fails so totally, that she is reduced to picking on Onyx because she knows exactly who Aaron is asking to the ball." Goldie took a step forward and whispered in Talia's ear as she stood, rigid, "And it's not her."

Talia sniffed, raising her nose into the air and stalking off, the Steppies scrambling pathetically after her. May smirked, chuckling and shaking her head at our friend, talking as we walked down to homeroom, "You know, Gold, when you bite a shark, it usually ends up biting back harder."

Goldie just scoffed and rolled her eyes, basically shoving this wise piece of advice off of a mental cliff. "Yeah, unless the shark is toothless," she retorted, "And named Natalia Francis." May sighed, shaking her head again but quieting once more.

May, by nature, was the quiet one, the one that talked Gold out of stupid things most of the time. But when May was angry or hurt, she was worse than Gold, especially when it came to people she loved, i.e., Gold and me.

Goldie was the bold one. She wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind and stand up for us – even if it meant that she'd have to plow down fifty football players to do it. But if you betray her trust or hurt her, she closes up and shows just how vulnerable she really is.

And then, there was me. I was the one that patched the others up and held us all together. The friendship glue, really. But when anyone hurt Gold or May…I was worse than both of them combined.

"Gold, you know you don't need to stick up for me like that," I reminded her, adjusting my messenger bag strap higher on my shoulder and pulling my ponytail over my shoulder. "I'm a big girl. Words don't hurt me."

Goldie rolled her eyes at me, scoffing again, "Don't give me that bull-poopy, Onyx Raven Martinez," she scolded, and I rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes, either! I know that Talia's insults hurt you, because Marissa and Carissa don't stand up for you." She whispered the last part, and it made me look down, pained.

She was right, too. After all, the Steppies were my sisters technically. They were, as Dad said, family. So why didn't they act like it? Why did they seem to despise me so? Why did they insult me and torment me?

The answer was blatantly obvious. Natalia Winston was why. They didn't want to be picked on, too, so they became her winged monkeys. The minute another girl became more popular, they'd be joined at her hip, too, the little minions.

May shot Goldie a look, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and whispering, "You have us, though, On, your substitute sisters." I smiled at her as Gold nodded, grinning and wrapping her arm around my shoulders as well.

"Totally," she said cockily. "And we'll show them all how _delish_ you are under all those hoodies at the ball." Laughing, I rolled my eyes, thinking she was kidding to cheer me up. But their expressions were too serious, too devious, for her to be joking.

I choked on my laughter, looking at them with wide eyes as we paused outside the homeroom door. "Are you _insane? _I'm _not_ going. One, you have to wear a mask, which is _so_ overrated, two, it'd be against my moral code, three, I do not wear _dresses_, and four," I took a deep breath but they shared a knowing look, rolling their eyes.

"You don't have a date?" they finished in unison and I blushed, smiling and nodding. Goldie's eyebrows furrowed and she glanced around, pulling both of us by our wrists into our noisy homeroom, going to the back. We all sat in our usual seats, me in the back corner, Goldie next to me and May in front of her.

"Wait, he said he was going to ask you yesterday," she murmured, confused, and I raised an eyebrow, a silent 'who?' She ignored me, turning to May. "Do you think that he chickened out? He was pretty set on it."

I cleared my throat, but they both ignored me. May shook her head, eyebrows furrowing, as well. "He was totally set on it, and he's not one to chicken out. Do you think she was zoning out or something?"

"Yo, I'm right here!" I yelled, and they turned to me, eyebrows raising, "Good, now, what are you talking about? The whole thing with Aaron asking me to tutor him and me telling me I was busy and then saying that he wasn't going to ask that when he so was and me telling him I was busy again?"

May and Goldie shared a look before cracking up and face palming. "You…thought…he was asking…to be…tutored?" Goldie gasped after they calmed a little. "Are…you…freakin' kidding…me?"

She opened her mouth to explain when Aaron walked in and grinned casually at us, slipping into the seat in front of me. A combination of his scent – mint, caramel, and chocolate – and his _gorgeous_ smile made my head fog and my body weaken. It was a good thing I was sitting down, because otherwise I would've fallen on my butt from my weakened limbs.

"Hey, girls," he greeted, but his eyes were intense and on me. My heartbeat quickened and I cussed myself out as my breathing came out a little faster, my chest tightening. I was hyperventilating. Why? Because a hot guy was looking at me.

I…am…pathetic.

"What's up, Aaron?" Goldie asked, her expression slightly soured, as she was probably remembering that he had ordered her to stay home. And nobody ordered Goldie to do anything, unless she let them. "Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your _football buddies?_"

Goldie hated Aaron's 'football buddies.' Every day after practice, they invaded her home and ate half of the Fields' food. I know this for a fact, because I'm almost always at Goldie's house after school. It's not like I go to see Aaron, or anything…

*Insert awkward cough.*

"Sup, Fields?" May asked, nodding at him, and he half smiled back. "How's the team going?" May was the football freak of our group. She had been to every game for our district, and gone to the Super Bowl and Rose Bowl games since she was five. If she wasn't so delicate, she would've been a mean QB, too.

Aaron smirked and winked, his eyes sliding back over to me. "We're doing great," he said. "I sure we're going to cream the Martians in our next game." I smiled at him, and his eyes lit up. Goldie and May snickered to each other at the sight and he shot them both glares.

"That's awesome," I replied, leaning forward and subtly inhaling his scent. May smirked at me, and I knew I'd been caught, but I trudged on, fighting my blush. "Since you're so certain, I'm going. So you'd better shape up and win or else I'll totally hold it against you." OhmyGod. Was I…flirting? Flirting, as in Flirtation, the strange language that I had never been able to grasp?

I think I was.

Aaron seemed shocked by it, too, because his eyes widened slightly, and he had to blink a little, as if dazed. May and Goldie raised their eyebrows in surprise, but their eyes gleamed in mischief. I leaned back, but continued to smile at him.

"So, we were just talking about the ball," I drawled. He nodded, his calm, cool exterior coming back, his eyes more intense than before as he leaned forward, towards me. My head fogged but, somehow, I continued to speak. "I was wondering when you were going to ask Talia, because the Steppies are totally complaining about it."

I cussed inside my head, my smile dropping and my Flirtation, if that's even what it was, floating away. I had just given away the fact that I knew the Steppies. And that they are, somehow, related to steps. Did he already know? Was he repulsed?

"I'm not asking Talia," was his cool response, and I chuckled, rolling my eyes at the insanity of this response, smiling now that I knew he wasn't going to push. "I actually have my sights on another girl."

His golden eyes were boring into mine so intensely I felt woozy. Covering up my uneasiness with a smirk, I nodded, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest, leaning back. "So I've heard. Who's the lucky girl?"

He opened his mouth to tell me, but suddenly, there was Talia, smiling at him and leaning down, and covering his lips with hers as my friends, the Steppies and I watched. My stomach and heart clenched, and I looked down, my face hardening. Stepsister Two looked at me in sympathy.

Picking up my bag, I turned to Goldie, forcing a smile. "Sorry, I don't really feel well," I lied. "I'm going to go to the nurse and check it out, see if I have, like, phenomena or something dangerous like it."

Shoving past the Trio of Terror, I heard Talia and Aaron separate, and felt Aaron's eyes on my back. My stomach twisted and my eyes watered. "Onyx…" May called, but I pushed open the door and ran into the empty hallway, the tears falling faster.

I couldn't believe I had just flirted with Aaron Fields, and that afterwards Talia kissed him right in front of me. She had said some jerky things, and pushed me a little a few times, but this was different. Because this kind of actually..._hurt._

* * *

**AH. I hate myself, too, but she has to have a reason to be a little insecure about the whole situation.**

**For the ball:**

**Like, Talia's going to be Snow White. **

**Goldie is going to be Rapunzel. **

**May is going to be a black swan. **

**And the Steppies are going to be swan princesses, but there's a mishap in their order...(*Mischevious grin.*)**

**AARON IS GOING TO BE PRINCE CHARMING.**

**And Toby is going to be a knight. **

**And Onyx...somebody...**

**~Anna P. E. **


	5. Chapter Four: Aaron's

**LALALALA.**

**MEET TOBY, PEOPLE.**

**LOVE TOBY.**

**TOBY IS HOT.**

**AND FUNNAH.**

**READ AND REVIEW, AND I DON'T OWN WHAT I DON'T OWN!**

**Summary:**

**Onyx 'Led Head' Martinez isn't exactly the most popular girl at her school. Or at home, either, really. Between slaving away for Cruella and the Steppies, working at her late mother's vintage clothing shop - now in the hands of Cruella - and trying to be less obvious about her crushing on her best friend's popular brother, Aaron, she's pretty much booked. But what happens when she goes to the Masquerade Ball? Will she meet her Prince Charming? Or will Talia and the Steppies get in her way?**

* * *

**Chapter Four: How I Was Convinced That I Should Go To the Ball and Wow All Men There (AKA Aaron) By Being TOTALLY 'Delish.' **

"Talia is _such_ a _witch_," May hissed, glaring at said blonde. "I can't believe she _attacked_ your brother's mouth like that! I'm pretty sure that's illegal. It should be, if it isn't. He washed his mouth out in the bathroom afterwards, it was that disgusting."

Staring intensely at my burger, I bit back a sigh, my bangs hanging in my some-what puffy black eyes. "Can we change the subject? She's not worth talking about," I muttered, my tone bitter. Both of my friends looked at me in sympathy, and my stomach clenched at the pity.

Goldie shot a glare over at Talia, wrapping her arm around me protectively. "You're _so_ right, On," she nodded. "If we talk about her, we're wasting time we _could_ spend talking about what we're wearing to the Ball." A smirk crossed her gorgeous face, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved her arm off of my shoulders, shaking my head at her, "No way, Missy. I already told you I'm not going. It's a stupid, conformant ritual that shouldn't exist and has been ruined over time by idiotic teens such as the ones that'll be at the Ball."

Goldie groaned in frustration as May rolled her eyes at me, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "You freak, you're just trying to avoid seeing Aaron there," May retorted and I stuck my tongue out at her, taking a bite of my burger.

"Maybe I am," I replied, eyes narrowed as I swallowed. "But that doesn't change the fact that it's, as I said, a stupid ritual that was created for stupid teens who want to get stupidly wasted and wear stupid costumes."

Goldie sighed, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly at me. "Onyx Raven Martinez, you'll never be able to get my brother if you don't stop being so…so…_pigheaded._ When you believe you're right, you just never give up on it. Even when everyone else _knows for a fact_ you're wrong."

May nodded her head in agreement. "The Ball could be your _chance,_ Onyx, honey," she sighed. "You can be someone else, and nobody but us will ever know its' you. Like…Cinderella! You talk about how alike you two are on your blog, right?" I nodded, embarrassed. "You could totally go as her."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes. "Do you know how cliché that would be? It's like one of those bad modern Cinderella movies. The girl's father and mother die, and she's left alone with her own Steppies, and then her friends get her to the dance and she leaves some kind of trinket behind and he finds her and they fall in love. Well, that's not reality, and it's not my life, so, just give up. I'm grateful for the gesture, but that's all it's ever gonna be."

May and Goldie both frowned, looking at each other doubtfully. "You're so pessimistic," Goldie muttered, shoving her food in her mouth, garbling her words, "It's not cool." She swallowed, shooting me an annoyed look. "You're the most gorgeous girl in the school, when you let yourself be, and if you just let it all go everyone would know. And the Ball is the perfect place for us to prove that."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes again, taking a big bite of my burger. "Yeah, whatever," I retorted, not believing anything she was saying. "And what, pray tell, possessed you and told you that we simply had to make such a grand appearance? I thought you guys agreed that dances were superficial and moronic."

Goldie flushed a deep red, looking down and clearing her throat. "Uhm…well…Toby kind of told me he wouldn't have any fun without him there last night," she mumbled, and I grinned, elbowing her in the side and going 'ooooh!'

"Goldie's got a _potential boyfriend?_How have I not been alerted of this extremely important development?" I asked teasingly, and they shared an uncomfortable look. My eyebrows shot up as I looked from Goldie to May and back again. "Am I missing something?"

Goldie nodded slightly and May opened her mouth to talk when I heard a male voice behind me say, "Hey, girlies! Can the Aar Head and I sit with you today? He'll be here soon, but, I wanted to get here before it filled up." Goldie's face lit up and turned red in the same moment, and she nodded.

Scrunching up my nose, I bit my lip. "Hey, Toby," I nodded at him as he sat on the other side of Goldie. "I heard you had a kickin' party last night. And that you got more smashed than your windows this time," I smirked at the end of my sentence, and he laughed, winking at me.

"Oh, dear Onyx, I know, it's a gift," he joked back, and I laughed. Goldie grinned at me, mouthing her thanks. This was my strategy with guys that my friends liked. Start the conversation and then let them take the lead. "You should've come. It was awesome, especially with Golds there," he grinned at her, wrapping his arm around her.

I shrugged, taking a sip of my water. "I was working," I replied, and May smirked mysteriously, tugging on one of her silver streaks. "It took a while to finish up. Y'know how it is, with the late hours and hard work and all," I shrugged.

Toby leaned forward, his eyes gleaming. "You mean your drug dealing job? Its' okay, you can tell me, Onyx, dear. I understand, life is rough, times are tough, and the under the counter services are needed."

May, Goldie and I shared a look of disbelief before cracking up. "I'm…not…a dealer, Toby!" my laughter echoed in my words, and he smiled impishly. Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my heart stopped as the tall shadow fell over me and onto the table in front of me.

"Aw, am I late for the party?" Aaron asked, sliding into the seat next to me and Goldie. "Darn, I really should've spent less time at the taco bar." I laughed a little, glancing at his overflowing tray of taco. "Do you think I can even _eat_ all of this?"

Toby smirked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, "Definitely, man. Your big mouth and gigantic stomach are just big enough." Aaron slapped the back of Toby's head, rolling his eyes. Toby pouted slightly, clinging onto Goldie and faking a sob, "Gold! Your brother hit me!"

Laughing lightly, I smiled so wide my dimples showed, and Aaron turned to me, his eyes soft but somehow still intense. My whole body turned warm and I melted. _I cannot believe he can do this to me. _Pushing my hair out of my eyes, Aaron smiled softly. "You have a nice smile," he murmured so only I could hear. Toby whistled and wiggled his eyebrows at us.

"And what're _you two_ talking about?" he asked, a playful smirk on his face. "Is Aar spewing romantic sonnets in your ear, professing is undying love for you and begging you to go with him to the Ball? Are you telling him he's a hunk and you'd love to, and that he could come over later tonight? We all know you are." Goldie laughed and smacked his arm lightly.

I just pulled away and said, smoothly, a cool smirk on my face, "No, actually, we were talking about how stupid you look with your hair sticking up like that." Toby's blue-green eyes widened and he gasped, brushing his hands wildly through his dirty blonde hair.

"OHMYGOD," he freaked out, as we laughed. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IT TAKES TO GET MY HAIR PERFECT IN THE MORNING? A long time! A long, long time!" he narrowed his eyes at Aaron, still running his fingers through his hair. "How could you let me walk around with it messy?"

His friend shrugged with a small smirk that made my heart thump harder lighting up his face. "Not my fault you think you're too good for mirrors, man," he replied coolly and Toby glared, opening his mouth to say something to that when Goldie tugged lightly on his arm, and he stopped, looking down at her, expression softening as she looked at him with her Angel Face on.

"Toby," she whispered softly, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. "I think your hair looks as gorgeous as always." She lightly ran her long, delicate fingers through his hair and grinned. "See? It's a masterpiece."

May rolled her eyes, faking a gag. "You're all so disgustingly corny. Go and get yourself some rooms and stay there," she murmured, in her usual quiet but strong –and slightly sarcastic – tone. Goldie and I stuck our tongues out at her and she smiled back.

"You chicks are weird," Toby complained. "Why do we hang out with you? I really don't understand the logic behind it." Goldie and I shared a look and a smirk, opening our mouths to explain all of our awesmazing qualities when the Wicked Witch of Brookesville High and her flying monkeys appeared.

Goldie and May's faces soured immediately, as Talia put her hand on Aaron's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He glanced at me and I ignored him, my stomach clenching as I took a bite of my burger. Then, slowly, he nodded and stood, picking up his tray and turning away.

"What are you doing?" Goldie asked, her voice intense and angry. "Are you seriously doing this again? What about what you told us before? Is all of that suddenly not true? Are you blowing off _your own feelings_ for _her?_"

Aaron looked at her, and then glanced at me, intensely. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze with the same cold intensity. For a few moments, we were the only ones in the cafeteria as I said, "So, you don't like her, huh?"

With a tiny, bittersweet smirk on my face as I stood and picked up my tray, smiling and winking at my friends. "I'm gonna jet. The music teacher wanted me to practice my solo a little more." I nodded at Aaron, the smirk back on my face. "I think your girlfriend's waiting for you."

Then, I walked away, my chest clenched in pain as I fought more tears.

* * *

**WHO ELSE LOVES TOBY?**

**~Anna P. E. **


	6. UPDATE INFORMATION IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone. This is information on updates and lack-there-of. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I hate getting all of these messages and reviews from people that really like my writing. Just a lot of things have been going on in my life lately – I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's almost the anniversary of my aunt and uncle's car accident and I've been really depressed lately for no reason so I'm not going to be on for a few months, tops. **

**BUT, I WILL UPDATE.**

**I'll be sending all of my updates to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for her to update my stories. I'm planning on having all of my stories updated at least once by the end of February. **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry again. **

**Love you guys, thanks for reading,  
Anna**


End file.
